


Blinded by You

by Foxy_Fanfics



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Abused Cordelia, Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel and Spike are like brothers, Angel loves Cordelia not Buffy, Angelus doesn't come out for awhile, Angst, Blind Cordelia, Blood Drinking, Bullying, Canon Rewrite, Chapter 5- Cordy and Angel swap bodies, Cordy isn't blind forever, Crying, Drama, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Past Abuse, Past Darla/Angel - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Psychological Torture, Purring, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Shy Willow, Teenage Drama, The 'dark' stuff doesn't happen till a lot later, This fic starts during Season 1 Episode 3, Torture, Vampire's can purr, Xander is kinda a dick in this at times, You know where Amy made Cordy blind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxy_Fanfics/pseuds/Foxy_Fanfics
Summary: Cordelia was perfect everyone knew it, heck she knew it. Nothing could prepare her for suddenly losing her sight, or the deep truths of Sunnydale. Trying to adjust to the truth as well as her sudden blindness, a mysterious stranger (Angel) becomes her guardian as he rescues her from a witch wanting revenge.The two are thrown into a partnership as they assist Buffy and the others with the evils of Sunnydale, the more threats they deal with, the more their feelings grow for each other and with those feelings comes a threats they could never imagine.{UPDATES EVERY MONDAY}
Relationships: Angel (BtVS)/Cordelia Chase, Angelus (BtVS)/Cordelia Chase, Daniel "Oz" Osbourne/Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenberg/Spike
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	1. An Angel in Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first Buffy fanfiction! After binge watching both Buffy and Angel last year, I fell hard into the fandom. When I was first watching Buffy I fully shipped Angel/Buffy, BUT the minute I watched Angel and saw Cordelia and him together, well....here you are. 
> 
> -Copyright-  
> Hi, thank you for reading my story/supporting it. While some of the characters in this stories are my own creation, I obviously don’t own any characters from the Buffyverse, so these ‘Characters’ aren’t my own. This story was created from my imagination and if this story is similar to yours or other stories, it’s completely a coincident. I DON’T plagiarise any other stories and I don’t support doing that. I also wanted to say, I DO NOT allow any reposts of ANY of my stories, that goes for translations as well. If you want to translate one of my stories, you need to ask for my permission, although currently I am not accepting any translations. Thank you, I hope you enjoy this story.

Her vision began to blur as Cordelia stood in the middle of the street, slowly the light became dark as she was left in oblivion. She couldn’t help the terrified scream that left her throat as a hard force knocks her to the ground. 

“Oh my god, I can’t see anything.” Cordelia says with pure fear, Buffy’s eyes widening in shock when she sees Cordelia’s eyes. 

“Oh god…” She whispers in disbelief at the white orbs. 

“What’s happening, I can’t see anything.” She says desperately, recognizing Buffy’s voice. 

“I-I……Cordelia, you’re eyes, they’re white.” 

“White? My eyes are a chocolate brown, I don’t know what you and your freaky friends did, but this isn’t funny!” She yells, her heart hammering with fear without her sight. 

“Cordelia, we didn’t do anything. Look, there are lots of things you don’t know about in this world, I promise I will find a way to fix this, but until then we need to get you some place safe.” Buffy says, grabbing her arms as she helps her to stand. 

“Tell me what’s going on right now! I can’t see Buffy; I deserve to know what the hell is happening to me!” 

Buffy looks at her unsure, for all they know culprit may not be done with her. “Okay, I will tell you everything you need to know, but first you need to come to the library with me. You will be safe there while we try and figure this out.” 

“The library? You are taking me into a room full of words that I can’t see?!” 

“We can argue later Cordelia, unless you want to stay blind forever?” Buffy says, Cordelia becoming silent as her words hit her. 

Blind, she had become blind. She was only 17 and had her whole life ahead of her, the thought of not being able to see anything truly struck her heart with fear. Scared and unsure, she lets Buffy guide her through the halls. She could practically feel the students staring at her, but her confidence was fading as the word ‘blind’ stuck in her head. 

Eventually, the two girls arrive at the library, Buffy letting go of Cordelia as she rushes over to Giles. Unknown to Cordelia, Xander was starting at her.   
“Can someone tell me why the all mighty Queen C is here?” 

“I wouldn’t be here unless I had to Harris.” She snaps back, Willow gasping when she sees her white eyes. 

“Cordelia, you’re eyes—” 

“Yes, they’re white. Now can you tell me how to un-white them, because I know that this is your fault somehow.” She says, crossing her arms, hoping that she was glaring at least one of them. 

“Miss Chase, you may want to sit down.” Giles calm voice says. 

“I would if I could see where the chairs were!” 

“Right, sorry!” He says, quickly grabbing a chair and placing it behind Cordelia. Slowly she sits down on it, her white eyes staring into nothing. 

Suddenly becoming blind should have shown her that there are mystical things in the world, but nothing could stop the laughter that left her lips as they explained what happened. 

“Wait wait wait, you’re telling me that Amy, nerdy little Amy is a witch and she’s mad because I became a cheerleader? You all are truly nuts.” She says laughing, Buffy’s face twisting in annoyance. 

“Cordelia, I know this is hard to believe, but it’s all true.” 

“Oh right, I should trust you because you are the Slayer? Slayer of vampires, protector of the innocent? Oh please.” She says rolling her eyes. 

“How else do you explain suddenly becoming blind?” Willow says gently, Cordelia freezing. 

“I-I don’t know, but I know witches and monsters don’t exist.” 

“Believe what you like Cordelia, but unless we find a way to reverse this, you’ll be blind forever.” Giles says. 

“You don’t know that! You’re not a doctor, you’re a librarian! The rest of you are crazy!” She yells, standing up. 

“Cordelia, you need to calm down.” Giles says, the woman in question ignoring as she attempts to walk out of the library, only to trip over a stack of books. 

Giles began to walk forward to help her until Buffy stopped him. “Leave her Giles, if she doesn’t want our help, there is nothing we can do.” 

“Buffy you are being too harsh.” 

“Am I? We can’t help someone if they don’t want to be helped.” She said shrugging, knowing that Cordelia will eventually have to admit she needs their help. 

Humiliation spread through Cordelia, she had never felt so embarrassed in her life. She was Queen C; she didn’t need anyone but herself. 

“Thanks for the crazy talk, I’ll see you guys, how bout never?” She says as she stands, attempting to walk out of the library again. Her hands ran across the bookshelves as she tries to get out of the maze-like library. 

Buffy and Giles get into an argument, while Xander watches shocked. Willow walking over to Cordelia and lightly grabbing her arm. 

“Whose touching me?!” Cordelia says alarmed, her white eyes looking frantically for whoever was touching her. 

“It’s just me Willow, I know you don’t want help, but I’m happy to help you get home if you don’t want to be here? I know this is a lot to take in, it took me ages before I believed, and I can’t imagen how scary this must be for you.” She says kindly, Cordelia swallowing her pride nods slightly. 

“You’re just doing this to see my house aren’t you? FINE! I guess I can give you a tour.” She says, Willow linking her arm as she helps lead her out of the school. 

One phone call later, Cordelia’s chuffer was outside the school. Silently, Willow helps her get in the car before joining her. 

“Must be pretty cool having your own chuffer.” She says breaking the silence. 

“Yeah well…it’s easier for me to travel places like this.” She says, her eyes unfocused. 

“What are you going to tell your parents?” Willow asks softly, Cordelia letting out a small sigh. 

“They’re in France right now, they won’t be home for another 3 weeks.” 

“Don’t worry about your eyes, I know Buffy seemed a little harsh before, but she will fix all of this.” 

“Because she is the Slayer? I can’t believe you all believe this…” 

“You don’t? Things aren’t normal in Sunnydale, surely, you’ve noticed? The other night at the bronze, they were vampires that attacked. Cordelia, have you ever heard of someone just suddenly becoming blind? It doesn’t happen.” 

“I-I d-don’t know what to believe, I just want this to go away.” She admits softly, her eyes welling with tears. Willow shocked at seeing this side of Cordelia. 

“We will fix this Cordelia, I promise.” 

The car fell into silence as it continued its journey to the Chase residence. Willow couldn’t stop the gasp that came out of her mouth as she saw the grand house. The house itself was situated around a small forests of sorts, the house a three story mini mansion. 

“Home sweet home.” She says softly as the car stops, Willow in awe as she gets Cordelia out of the car and to the front door. 

“You live here?” Willow says in slight disbelief. 

“Are you that amazed by it?” She muses as Willow uses her keys to unlock the door, another small gasp leaving her as she sees the lush, expensive interior. 

She was completely speechless as she leads Cordelia into the house, the mean girl’s heart hammering with fear as she knew she was going to be alone soon. 

“So, thanks for the company, you can go now.” 

“Are you sure you are going to be ok here? I mean, someone will be home soon, right?” Willow asks concerned, Cordelia hoping that she was looking at Willow. 

“Yes, I’m Queen C, not some big cry Buffy. I’ll be fine, now go.” She says, the lie easily slipping out of her tongue. 

“Okay, as long as you are sure…” Willow says unsure, Cordelia nodding as Willow walks to the door. “I promise we will fix this Cordelia.” She says, leaving Cordelia alone in the house. 

When she was sure she was alone, she finally let the tears she was holding in fall out. Alone in the livening room, she lets her emotions flow as all the fears leave her body. 

Time slipped by without her noticing, she didn’t know how late or what the time was when she heard glass shattering. 

“Hello?” She calls out, rubbing her wet eyes. 

Her body suddenly is lifted in the air, before it’s harshly shoved into the white walls. 

“WHO’S THERE?!” She shouts out scared, hearing a female giggle. 

“You think you are so much better than me, don’t you Queen C?” Amy’s voice enters her ears as she taunts her. 

“It’s true, everything Buffy said…you’re a witch.” She whispers in disbelief, her white eyes wide with fear. 

“Well, who knew that you had brains in there. You think you are so much better than everyone else, don’t you? I hate to break it to you, but do you really think anyone will want you now that you can’t see?” 

“Leave me alone!” She cries out, Amy cackling at how pathetic she looked. 

“You already are alone, not even your parents care about you.” 

“SHUT UP!” She shouts, gasping at the tightness around her throat. 

“I could easily kill you without effort, but letting you live in total nothingness, that’s truly the worst fate I could give you.” She says, letting Cordelia’s body fall to the ground, Cordy letting out coughs as oxygen enters her lungs again. 

“Please, just let me see again. I’m so sorry for how I treated you.” She begs, Amy laughing. 

“Oh please, you deserve this and deep down you know it.” She snarls, leaving Cordelia shaking on the floor. “You will remain this way for the rest of your life, though, I think I little scar will make your new look perfect.” 

All she could do was brace herself for the unseeable danger to happen, clenching her eye shut she waits for her fate, until she hears him. 

“Leave her alone!” A deep velvety voice says, Cordelia’s opal eyes opening as she hears the new voice. 

“Friend of yours?” Amy asks, Cordelia quickly calling out. 

“HELP ME PLEASE!” 

“I can’t unless you invite me in.” He says, Cordelia’s fear getting pushed down by her annoyance. 

“Invite you in?! I’M POTENTIONALLY ABOUT TO DIE AND YOU WANT ME TO INVITE YOU IN?” 

“I can’t save you unless you do, quickly before she attacks.” He pleads, Amy rolling her eyes. 

“Enough of this.” She says, raising her hand to strike Cordelia. 

“Please!” The man says desperately again. 

“I INVITE YOU IN!” Cordelia shouts, with a gush of wind, the mysterious man is holding Amy by her throat. 

“It’s not possible.” The witch says, looking at his face. “I guess my fun is over for now…”

With her words, her body disappeared in the mysterious man’s grasps. 

“What happened?” Cordelia asks softly, her white eyes looking aimlessly. 

“She disappeared…Are you ok?” He asks, bending down to be at her level. 

“Okay?! OKAY?! NO, I’M NOT OKAY! Today was supposed to be one of the best days of my life, now some jealous nerd has taken away my sight, and that Buffy is trying to blame it all on vampires or witches or WHATEVER THE HELL THEY ARE TALKING ABOUT! The worst thing is, I’m starting to believe them. Now there is some strange man in my house who I can’t see! So no, I’m definitely not okay!” She finishes taking deep breathes, all of her frustrations causing for tears to build again. 

“Buffy just let you come back here alone?” He says slightly shocked, Cordelia rolling her eyes. 

“Great, you know her. Let me guess, you’re part of their little slayer gang?” 

“I guess you could say that……you’re not safe here, we need to get you someplace safe.” He says, grabbing onto her hand. 

“You’re hand, it’s so cold.” She whispers, the high schooler not noticing the frown on the handsome man’s face. 

“Do you have anywhere else to go?” 

“N-No, I don’t.” She whispers out as tears leave her eyes. 

“You’ll have to explain to me again what’s happened once you’re safe, I’ll track down Buffy after that and try and see how I can help.” 

“Who are you?” 

“My name is Angel, I promise we will figure this out.” 

“Lots of people promised me things today.” She says with a laugh amongst her tears. 

“Here, let me help you.” He says, easily lifting her into his arms. 

“H-HEY! Look buddy, I’m grateful for your help, but I don’t trust you. Sorry, but for all I know you are a creep.” 

“You don’t have any reason to trust me, but I am really trying to help. Once you are safe, I can go and get Buffy. I know I am asking a lot, but you just need to trust me.” 

Weighing her options, Cordelia sighs as she sees this may be her only option. “Fine, but I better not see any funny business….actually I can’t see at all.” She says as tears leave her eyes like a waterfall, Angel silent and unsure as she cries while he carries her out of the house.


	2. Handsome Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was raised to never trust a stranger, yet here she was in his house.

Angel was out patrolling when he sensed danger coming from the house that backed a small forest. He surely wasn’t expecting to take a young girl home with him that night. 

“Are we almost there?” Cordelia asks, Angel carrying her back to his apartment. 

“Almost, we can try and figure out how to fix this once we are inside.” He says, Cordelia silent as they finally arrive at the apartment. 

Unlocking his door while still holding Cordelia, he slowly walks inside. Once next to his old couch, he gently places her down. Despite not being able to see, she still moved her head side to side, hoping she would see anything. 

“Are you sure we are safe here?” She asks softly, Angel looking at her with pity. 

“I promise that we are, can you tell me everything that happened?” 

“I made the cheer squad, I-I was so happy. I had a driving lesson, my eyes started to blur…then I couldn’t see anything. I can’t believe Amy did this; she was that jealous of me that she did this? I didn’t do anything to deserve this!” She cries, not seeing Angel’s sympathetic eyes. 

“She’s a witch, right?” He asks for confirmation, Cordelia nodding. 

“According to Buffy, apparently she’s some slayer of demons or whatever. I just want everything to be back too normal.” She says, finishing her sentence softly. 

“I’ll go and find Buffy, see what she knows.” He says as he turns to leave, Cordelia’s warm hands desperately try and reach for his arm. Eventually one of her hands landing there. 

“Please don’t leave me alone.” She says so softly, it’s a miracle he heard.

“The longer we wait could leave you blind forever.” 

“Please don’t go, I-I’m scared.” She says softly, Angel’s sympathy growing for the girl. 

“Okay, I promise you I won’t leave you here alone. Tomorrow night we can go find her together, for now you can sleep here.” 

“Tomorrow night? Why not tomorrow morning?” She asks confused. 

“I have this um…condition that makes it so I can’t go out in the day.” He stumbles to say. 

“What, are you a vampire?” She jokes

“A vampire? Yeah right….” He says with a nervous chuckle. 

The room falls into an empty silence, Angel noticing how Cordelia was still clinging frantically to his arm. 

“You can let go; I’m not going anywhere.” He says, Cordelia’s mouth opening in realisation as she quickly lets go. 

“Sorry! I can’t see where you are, it’s scary…” 

“I imagen it would be, we’ll find a way to fix what’s been done.” 

“How can you be so sure? I still don’t know if I can trust you, you could be a 60-year-old creep that’s kidnapped me.” 

“Do I sound like I’m 60 years old?” Angel asks amused, Cordelia blushing lightly. 

“Well, no, but just cause your voice sounds sexy doesn’t mean you are sexy—I didn’t mean that, just um forget I said anything.” She says quickly, her face bright red. 

“You know, you never told me your name.” He says, Cordelia blushing deeper. 

Of course, she forgets to tell the stranger that saved her what her name was. “My name is Cordelia Chase.” 

“You’re been through a lot Cordelia, you must be tired.” 

“You have no idea how tired I am, but I can’t go to sleep. I don’t want to wake up tomorrow to see nothing…” She whispers, Angel’s cold hand grabbing her warm one. 

“For all we know, this may wear off by tomorrow. I’ll take you over to my bed, I’ll sleep on the couch.” 

“CLOTHES!” Cordelia suddenly shouts out at a confused Angel. 

“Clothes?” 

“Clothes, I didn’t bring anything with me.” 

“It’s ok, when we go to Buffy tomorrow night, we can grab some of your things then. For tonight you can borrow one of my shirts.” 

“Oh um… okay.” She says softly, blushing deeply at the thought of wearing this stranger’s shirt. 

“You can’t see it, but the apartment is opened, so there isn’t actually a bedroom door. I’ll lead you to the bathroom so you can get changed there.” His deep voice says, Cordelia nodding as Angel helps her stand. 

Slowly, he leads her into the bathroom, quickly grabbing one of his shirts for her. 

“I’ll be outside if you need me.” He says, shutting the bathroom door. 

Cordelia lets out a shaky breath as she slowly takes off the clothes she was wearing. Something so simple as getting changed became a struggle, using her hands she felt alone the bench for Angel’s shirt. By the feeling of it, she guessed it was a cotton button up. Her shopping skills really came in handy in this situation. 

Never in her life as she ever hated buttons as much as she did in this moment. 

“Stupid buttons!” She yells in frustration, Angel knocking at the door. 

“Is everything okay?” 

“Yes, I just can’t get these stupid buttons.” She groans, the door gently opening. 

“Here, let me.” He says, his cold fingers doing them up. 

“H-HEY! You can’t just button up my shirt like that! What if I was naked?” She stutters out red faced. 

“You’re wearing a singlet underneath it.” 

“Yeah, b-but still…” 

“There, all done.” He says, Cordelia’s red face seeming to get darker. 

The shirt she was wearing was a long-sleeved grey button up shirt, the hem of it reached just above her knees. If anything, it was like a short dress. Once again, his cold arm was wrapped around hers as he led her through his apartment. 

“Just behind you is the bed.” He says softly, Cordelia nodding as she sits down. “If you need anything, I’ll be on the couch. All you have to do is call.” He says as he begins to walk away. 

“Angel” She calls, the man in question stopping. 

“Yes?” He replies 

“Thank you, for everything.” 

“You’re welcome….Sleep well Cordelia.” He says softly, leaving the girl alone. 

Cordelia felt her red face as she put her head down on the soft satin pillow, she didn’t know what it was, but she had a gut feeling that they were grey. Her body seemed to complete pass out as soon as her head touched the pillow, soon she was in a deep sleep. 

Angel couldn’t stop thinking of Cordelia as he sat on his couch, “She surely is an interesting one.” He says to himself as he too falls asleep. He didn’t know how long he was asleep before he heard a scream. 

“Cordelia!” He yells out as he runs into the room, Cordelia’s white eyes wide with fear. 

“I c-can’t see, I can’t see.” She cries over and over again, Angel’s cold hand grabbing her arms. 

“Cordelia, you need to take some deep breathes and calm down.” 

“CALM DOWN?! I can’t see, I’m in total darkness.” She cries, the white orbs looking into Angel’s dark brown ones. “The worst thing is, I know I deserve this. I’m a terrible person, I treated Amy like she was nothing and she made it so I could see nothing.” 

“You don’t deserve this Cordelia.” Angel says, Cordelia’s tears only growing. 

“You don’t know who I am, I’m worse than a monster to so many people that don’t deserve it. I’m just so scared, I just don’t—” She cries, tears stopping her from finishing her sentence. 

“It’s going to be ok.” He whispers, pulling her into his arms, holding her tight as she cried onto his shoulder. 

Eventually her cries soften, as she sniffled lightly. Angel’s cold arms, oldy comforting. 

“I’m sorry, here I am just crying in some stranger’s arms.” She says with a sad chuckle, Angel shaking his head. 

“It’s okay, your allowed to be upset.” 

“Still, if anyone at school knew about this they would be in hysterics. Oh god, you don’t go to Sunnydale High, do you?” 

Angel let out a soft chuckle that makes Cordelia blush again, “No, I’m not in high school.” 

“You’re a drop out?” She asks, Angel shaking her head despite the fact that Cordelia couldn’t see him. 

“No, I’m 26 years old.” He says, Cordelia gasping. 

“26? I knew some old creep kidnapped me.” She said teasingly. 

“26 isn’t that old, how old are you?” 

“17, but I’ll be turning 18 in a few weeks.” She says, silence filling her ears. “Angel, w-will you stay in here with me? I’m scared of being alone….” She whispers, her heart hammering in her chest. 

“Are you sure? You have made it clear that you think I could be a creep.” 

“I know I said that….I just don’t want to be alone in the darkness.” 

Angel’s sympathy and pity for her grew as he throws the covers over both of them, Cordelia stiffening slightly. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. I promised you I would keep you safe, I’ll make sure nothing happens.” He says gently, Cordelia snuggling under the covers. 

“Angel?” She says softly.

“Hmm?” 

“Goodnight.” She says, turning her back to him. 

“Night Cordelia.” He whispers back. 

Cordelia fell asleep instantly again, most likely exhausted from crying. Angel however could not even try to fall asleep, he layed there for hours as Cordelia unconsciously hugged his body in her sleep. Even after night turned into day, Cordelia was still asleep. Angel could see from his bed that it was already 2 pm, and she was making no attempt to wake up. 

He could feel her soft breaths on his neck as she snuggled further into him, using his cold body as a pillow. He didn’t know how much more he could take of it. 

“Hmmm.” She hums as her eyes flutter open, Angel silently thanking the universe. 

“Cordelia.” He whispers, the girl’s eyes snapping open. 

Instead of the opal white orbs he saw yesterday, they were chocolate brown. 

“GAH, WHO ARE YOU?!” She screams, trying but failing to push Angel off the bed. 

“Cordelia, it’s me Angel.” He pleads, as the gears in her head seems to tick. 

“Angel?” She calls out unsure, the handsome male in front of her causing for her cheeks to redden. 

“Oh my god, ANGEL! I CAN SEE, I CAN SEE!” She yells with pure joy, throwing her arms tightly around his neck as she hugs him tightly. 

Neither Angel or Cordelia were prepared for what happened next. Letting go of Angel, Cordelia smashes her lips onto his. Both of them freeze for a moment as they process what is happening. 

“SORRY! I was just so excited.” Cordelia says, after breaking the kiss. 

“It’s um all good…” Angel says looking away embarrassed. 

“How can I see? I couldn’t possible have sleeped it off.” 

“I don’t know, my best guess is that Buffy fixed your witch problem.” He says, Cordelia sighing in relief. 

“Witches…oh god, are they real?” She asks him softly, Angel nodding sadly. 

“Unfortunately so, Sunnydale is a demon and supernatural hotspot for all matters of creatures.” 

“I can’t believe it, how did you find out about all of this?” 

“A vampire killed my family.” He says, his expression darkening. 

“I’m so sorry.” She says sincerely, holding onto his wrist. 

“It’s ok, it happened a long time ago.” He says sadly, Cordelia gasping. 

“Your pulse, I can’t feel it.” She says, putting two of her fingers up to his neck trying to feel it, not feeling anything. 

“It’s um because of my sunlight issue, I have a weak pulse. Only doctors can hear it.” He quickly says, Cordelia opening her mouth in awe as she nods. 

“It must be hard to have this condition of yours.” 

“You have no idea…” 

“What do we do now?” She asks, Angel letting out a sigh.

“It’s still day, I can’t go out for another couple of hours. It looks like whatever spell was casted on you has been lifted, if I was you, I would go and find Buffy, she most likely will know what happened and if your vision is back forever.” 

“What about you?” 

“I’ll try and catch up with Buffy later.” He replies, Cordelia saddening slightly at not being able to go with Angel.

“Will I see you again?” She asks softly, Angel looking at her sadly. 

“I can’t say, but it’s safer if you stay away from me.” 

“Why? You saved me from her, held me why I cried? How could it be safer to stay away?” 

“There’s lots of things about me Cordelia, it’s not safe. You can go back to your life now, just forget this night ever happened.” He says, Cordelia shocked at his behaviour. 

“I can’t believe you right now, if you want me to leave that badly I will.” She says, not bothering to grab her clothes from yesterday, she was straight at the door.

“I don’t know what your deal is Angel but thank you for saving me. Regardless of what you may think of me, I am grateful for everything.” She says, shutting the door as she leaves. 

“It’s for the best anyway, if she knew…..” Angel whispers to himself. 

Cordelia was halfway down the street when she realised that she was wearing Angel’s shirt, various of people giving her different looks as she walks into her Highschool, walking quickly to the library. 

“Slayer Squad?” She calls out, Buffy, Giles, Willow and Xander all looking up at her. 

“Cordelia, you’re okay!” Willow says excitedly, Xander looking her up and down. 

“Why don’t you have pants on?” He asks cluelessly, Cordelia blushing. 

“Long story, did you defeat Amy?” She asks Buffy, Giles clearing his throat. 

“Amy’s mother stole her body in order to re-Live her glory days, Buffy defeated her and now Amy is back in her body as well as all the spells reversed.” 

“Oh good.” She says with relief, Buffy looking at her unsure. 

“You believe us?” 

“At first no, but it’s been a very strange couple of hours. You can thank you friend Angel for making me believe.” 

“Angel?” Buffy says shocked, “You know Angel?” 

“Tall, muscular, with the dreamy looking eyes? Yeah, I know him.” Cordelia says, blushing at the memory of him. 

“Who is this Angel you two are speaking of?” Giles asks confused. 

“He’s this guy I met when I got to Sunnydale, he knows a lot about the master.” Buffy explains before turning her attention to Cordelia, “How do you know him?” 

“He found me in my house, Amy came back later in the night trying to attack me…Angel saved me. I spent the night at his house, woke up before with my vision again.” 

“Wait, you slept with a stranger?” Xander asks with a chuckle, Cordelia glaring. 

“Not like that Harris, he was a perfect gentleman the whole night.” 

“Oh? So that’s why you’re wearing his shirt.” 

“Why you—” 

“This is getting us nowhere, if Angel saved you then we can consider him on our side.” Giles says, Buffy agreeing. 

“So, this is your little save the innocent group?” Cordelia asks, Willow nodding with a smile. 

The next hour was spent with everyone telling Cordelia about all the mysteries in Sunnydale, she didn’t know it yet, but she was slowly falling into the same group as the Slayer and her friends. 

“So, how do you know if someone is a vampire?” She asks, sitting on the desk while Willow typed away on the computer. 

“Well, they go all rip your throat out with their yellow eyes and smooshed foreheads.” Xander says, Giles rolling his eyes. 

“When vampires are in their vampiric face, it is apparent as Xander descriptively told us, to tell they are vampires. However, while they remain with human faces there are ways to tell them apart. Vampires are cold to the touch; they have no pulse or heartbeat.” 

Cordelia couldn’t help but think back to how cold Angel felt as Giles continued on, “They can’t go out in the sun light, if they do, they will burst in flames.” 

Okay, now she was starting to worry. Just because Angel couldn’t go outside in sunlight, didn’t mean he was a vampire….

“The last indication is that they can’t enter anyone’s homes without being invited in.” Giles finishes

“Oh god…” Cordelia whispers out in disbelief. 

Angel is a vampire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi and thank you for reading Chapter 2 of 'Blinded by You' 
> 
> Well, Cordy found out that Angel is a vampire. I wonder how this will affect things? 
> 
> As always, let me know what you thought of this chapter in the comments~


	3. The Truth Untold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia confronts Angel about being a vampire.

“Not all vampires are bad right?” Cordelia says nervously, the group giving her an odd look. 

“Vampires are merely a shell of who they were as humans. The demon inside of them may have all their memories, but there is no soul to make them humane. Why do you ask?” Giles asks, Cordelia swallowing. 

“N-no reason, I was just wondering if there were any good ones.” 

“Vampires good? Now that’s something that is impossible.” Buffy says, Cordelia’s heart racing at the new found knowledge that Angel is potentially a vampire. 

“Um Cordelia?” Willow asks softly, snapping her out of her thoughts. 

“Yes?” 

“I-I have another set of clothes in my locker if you’d like to put them on, I know I wouldn’t want to be walking around half naked, not that you should feel ashamed!” She rambles, Cordelia smiling gratefully at her. 

“Yes please Willow.” 

“Wait!” Xander says shocked as Willow and Cordelia walk to leave the library, “Did Cordelia just say please?” 

“Shut up Harris.” She says rolling her eyes as she and Willow leave and go to her locker. 

Cordelia knew that Willow’s taste in clothing was different but seeing on her body really made it apparent. A long striped sleeved shirt, was matched with a long denim overalls. 

“I am taking you shopping one day, no one should suffer like this.” Cordelia says to Willow as they walk out of the bathroom. 

“Are they that bad?” She says embarrassed, Cordelia internally cursing. 

“NO NO, there is nothing wrong with them. They are um, really nice. Don’t you ever want to wear something different? Not that there is anything wrong with your fashion.” 

“Sometimes I wonder what I would look like wearing something different.” She admits truthfully, “My Mom buys most of my clothes, so I never really get the chance to pick out anything I like.” 

“Well, sometime this week we will go on a shopping trip together!” 

“You d-don’t have too….” 

“Of course I do, this can be a thank you for all the help you gave me when I was blind.” Cordelia says as they walk back into the library. 

“It was nothing, I helped you because I wanted to.” 

“You are a kind person Willow, I want you to know that I am truly sorry for how I’ve treated you. It’s ironic how I was blind to my behaviour, and it took me to actually become blind to realise it.” She says to a shocked Willow. 

“It’s okay, really! But if you d-do want to go shopping, I wouldn’t mind?” Willow says shyly, Cordelia smiling as she links arms with Willow as the enter the library. 

Xander’s laughing filling the room the minute he sees Cordelia, “OH, THIS IS GOLD!” 

“You truly are a gentleman Harris.” Cordelia says sarcastically, looking at the clock to see that it was already 4 pm. She didn’t even notice the time passing as they told her all about the creatures that lurk in their town. 

“Well, that’s all sorted! I don’t know about you, but I’m ready to go to the Bronze tonight. Cordelia, would you like to come with us?” Buffy asks 

“I am never one to turn down the Bronze, but I do have somewhere I need to be. Next time though?” She says, Buffy nodding as they all leave the library. 

Cordelia didn’t know how long she had till the sun set, she could somewhat remember the way back to Angel’s apartment, but as soon as it became night, she had no chance of finding him. 

“Now I go left, right?” She says to herself, the sun barely lighting up the dark alley way she was in. 

She didn’t have long now till it was night, then she had no chance of finding Angel. Lost in thoughts, she didn’t see the three men come out of a back door in the alley she was in. 

“Are you lost little birdie.” One says, Cordelia gasping when she is met with bright yellow eyes and fang like teeth. 

“Oh god, you’re a vampire! Of course, when I go to find a vampire a bunch of them come to me. Say, do you know a vampire called Ang—” Her words are cut off as he grabs her be her throat. 

“Looks like we have a tasty little appetizer before we go out tonight boys. You shouldn’t go outside this close to night pretty, the big bad wolves are always waiting.” He sneers, Cordelia’s heart racing with fear. 

Just as his fangs were about to pierce her neck, one of the three is staked and dusted. “Let her go!” Angel growls, the vampire holding Cordelia, drop her to the ground. 

Coughing hard on the ground, she doesn’t see Angel easily fight and dust the other two vamps. 

“Get out of here!” He yells, looking away from her. Cordelia finally evening her breathing again. 

“Angel I know, it’s ok.” She says, the sun finally gone as darkness surrounds the sky. 

“If you know, then you should be running.” He says, refusing to look at her. 

“Please Angel, I know I should be scared and running for my life, but you are still the man that saved me, vampire or not you are a good person.” 

“I’m a monster Cordelia, just get out of here.” 

“I’m not going anywhere, whether you like it or not Angel.” She says, her eyes widening as Angel finally show his face to her. 

“Will you run now?” He says lowly, his golden eyes piercing her soul as her mouth opens slightly with shock as she sees his vampiric face. 

She was left speechless as she studied the vampire’s face, Angel was shocked that she wasn’t running, any normal person who was this close to a vampire would be terrified, if anything she looked curious. 

“You look a bit like a cat.” She says, leaving Angel dumbfounded. 

“A cat?” He says, his features shifting back to his naturally handsome face. 

“Yeah, you know with the glowy eyes and teeth.” 

Angel was at a loss for words, Cordelia certainly wasn’t like anyone he ever met. 

“How did you know I was a vampire?” 

“Oh, Giles—Buffy’s Watcher—told me all about vampires and that. Now that I think about it, that Sun condition of yours is a dead giveaway.” She says, running a hand through her hair. 

“You’re not scared of me?” Angel asks confused, Cordelia looking at him with sympathy, something he wasn’t used to. 

“No? I mean, you basically turn into a big cat. Sure, you drink blood, but you don’t seem like a monster to me.” 

“If you knew what I really was like, then you would think I was the worst monster of them all.” 

“Let me be the judge of that.” She says smiling at him, Angel in disbelief at the girl’s actions. “We can have this talk out here or back in your place, either way we are having it.”

Sensing that she wasn’t going to leave without an explanation, he lets out a sigh. “You really aren’t going to leave, are you?” Cordelia nodding. “Follow me” He says with another sigh. 

Cordelia smiling at her small victory follows Angel as they walk to his apartment, Angel opening the door for her. Now that she could see again, the apartment was very dark. 

‘Well, he is a vampire.” She thinks as she observes all the dark furniture that fills the equally dark room. 

“I would offer you something, but the only thing I have here is definitely something you wouldn’t want.” He says softly, Cordelia sitting down looking up at him. 

“Your place is nice, it’s dark, but nice.” 

“Why aren’t you scared of me?” Angel asks, stopping the carefree conversation. 

“You don’t seem like a bad person, Angel you saved me, protected me when I was blind.” 

“I drink blood Cordelia, you really think a good person would do that?” 

“You don’t have a choice, I mean drinking blood sounds pretty gross, you could just say that you are on a liquid diet.” Cordelia tries to joke, a growl coming from Angel as he vamps out. 

Easily moving her with speed, he pins her to a wall. Soft growls leaving him. “I could kill you right now, and there would be nothing you could do about it.” 

“I know what you are trying to do, I’m not scared of you Angel.” She says determined, Angel leaning in closer to her. 

Cordelia could feel her face getting warm at how close Angel was, the vampire in question could hear the thump of the girl’s heart. 

“You are different from others.” He says softly, his vampiric features disappearing. 

“I’m different? I’m not the one who turns into a giant cat.” Cordelia snaps back, Angel baffled by the girl. “If anyone is different it’s you, why are you different to other vampires?” 

“I have a soul.” He says softly, Cordelia’s chocolate eyes on his own dark ones. 

“A soul? But Giles said all vampires are a shell of what they once were?” 

“He’s right.” Angel says, sitting across from her. “In my 215 years of living I’ve done terrible things; I didn’t feel one ounce of remorse. One of those terrible things resulted in me getting cursed with a soul, so I could feel the pain that I inflicted on countless people.” 

“You’ve been a vampire for 215 years?!” She says astounded, Angel shocked that out of everything he said, that’s what stuck with her. 

“Yes?” He says unsure, Cordelia looking at him as if he had grown another head. 

“You are so old, I mean you definitely don’t look it. You are a total hottie, who is really old.” Cordelia babbles, Angel still in slight disbelief.

“Did you not hear anything I said about me doing terrible things?” 

“Yeah, I heard you when you said that. If you had no soul then it’s not your fault, right? So, stop trying to scare me away, because you don’t scare me.” 

Angel just stared at her speechless, a human who barely knew him, accepted him without hesitation. She was the first to just so openly accept him. 

“The gang are at the bronze tonight, we should go!” She says with a cheery smile, Angel permanently in disbelief. 

“You want to go to the bronze?” 

“Yeah, why not? You said you wanted to catch up with Buffy anyway, we’ll need to drop by my house first so I can get changed. No offense to Willow, but that poor child needs new clothes.” She says, grabbing Angel’s pulseless wrist and dragging him out the door. 

The two walking in silence as Cordelia leads Angel back to her house. 

“Why were you outside my house, the night Amy attacked?” She asks softly, her hand still unconsciously around Angel’s wrist. 

“I can’t exactly go out in the day, so at night I patrol around town, keep the Master’s servants at bay.” 

“I don’t know what would’ve happened if you weren’t there…” She whispers softly, the fear she felt when she had lost her sight. 

“Don’t think about what could’ve happened, you are safe and that’s all that matters.” He says reassuringly, Cordelia smiling softly as they arrive at her house.

“Wait downstairs okay? I’ll be quick.” She says, running up stares, leaving Angel in the dark. 

10 minutes later, Cordelia comes down the stair in a pair of her favourite black heels and a skin tight black short dress, her hair swaying in her high pony tail. 

“You look nice.” Angel says softly, he could hear the blood rush to her cheeks as a light blush forms on her smooth skin. 

“You don’t look bad yourself for a 300-year-old vampire.” She says, the two walking out of the house. 

“I’m only 241.” 

“Only 241? You do realise that you are practically ancient right?” 

“This old man saved your life.” 

“Eww, don’t say that again.” She says as the continue to walk in the dark, a rustle in a nearby bush causing for her to quickly grab onto his arm. 

“It’s okay, it’s only an animal.” He says reassuringly

“How do you know?” She whispers, still clutching his ice-cold arm. 

“I can hear it’s heartbeat, it’s only small. Plus, it smells like a cat.” 

“Oh, right you’re a vampire, you know these sorts of things.” She says embarrassed. Pushing past her embarrassment as she sees the entrance to the Bronze. 

Still holding onto Angel’s arm, the two enter the popular club. Cordelia’s gang briefly looking at her before laughing. 

“I guess they heard about me coming into school in only a man’s shirt.” She says hurt, Angel feeling sympathy for the girl. 

Cordelia’s eyes searched the crowded place till she heard her name shouted. 

“Cordelia!” Willow calls out, Cordelia smiling back at her as she drags Angel over. 

“Willow! Why are you here by yourself? Where is little Miss Slayer and Harris?” 

“Buffy isn’t here yet, and Xander’s in the bathroom….Are you Angel?” She asks, Cordelia smiling as she lets go of the vampire. 

“Yes, it’s nice to meet you.” He replies

“Cordelia was right, your eyes are dreamy……I said that out loud didn’t I?” Willow says with a small blush, Angel smirking at Cordelia. 

“You think my eyes are dreamy?” 

“Oh shush Grandpa.” She says, a small blush on her own face. 

Interrupting the conversation, Xander’s eyes look Angel up and down as he sits down next to Willow. 

“Queen C, I thought you had other activities tonight, I can see now what they are.” He says, referring to Angel. 

“Do you only think about sex Harris?” Cordelia says annoyed. 

“I didn’t say anything about sex.” 

“Oh, I know you were thinking it. I went to Angel’s place to say thank you for protecting me when I was blind, not whatever dirty thing you are thinking of.” 

“Wait, you’re the Angel? Oh, just my luck, of course he’s handsome.” Xander says sulking, Angel looking at Cordelia confused. Seeing his confusion, she rolls her eyes.

“Xander thinks you are challenging his Alpha-ness, Harris here doesn’t want anyone to come between him and his precious slayer.” She says, Xander getting defensives. 

“Look Angel, I doubt that’s actually your name, but what I’m trying to say is I’ve got dibs on Buffy okay? So, take your handsomeness somewhere else—Buffy, hello!” He quickly says, spotting the slayer in her sparkly dress. 

“Well, that isn’t suspicious. Angel’s here so something must be up.” She says with a sigh. 

“Actually, there isn’t anything up tonight. Cordelia dragged me here.” 

“Hey I didn’t!” She argues back, Angel smirking at her pouting face. 

“So that was your business.” Buffy says with a smirk, Cordelia flushing red as Willow gives her a similar look. 

Unknown to them, a blonde-haired woman was watching from the window. 

“Soon Angelus, I will make them see the monster that you are…” She whispers, her yellow eyes glowing in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi and thank you for reading Chapter 3 of 'Blinded by You' 
> 
> Three chapters in one day? If any of you have read any of my other stories, you know that this is a miracle. I really hope that you are enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing. 
> 
> Next chapter will be very interesting, especially as Darla tries to show the gang how much of a monster that Angel is...
> 
> Let me know in the comments what you thought about this chapter~


	4. Darla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gang find out Angel is a vampire.

It seemed like such a trivial thing now, worrying about what she was going to wear each day. Of course, she always made sure to look her best, not that she would admit she was trying to impress Angel. Almost daily she was facing the forces of evil, most of the time acting as the bait. 

“I can’t believe I didn’t notice all of this before.” She says with a sigh as she collapses on one of the many chairs in the library, the gang following her. 

“Sunnydale is one wacky town.” Willow says, Buffy nodding in agreement. 

“This week alone we’ve dealt with a praying mantis teacher, the anointed one and of course Xander here being a Hyena.” Buffy says, Xander looking apologetic at all of them. 

“That wasn’t my fault.” He says

“Oh, it’s never your fault Harris.” Cordelia says rolling her eyes. 

“Say Queen C, shouldn’t you be running after Angel? I mean, he is your special buddy isn’t he?” He says smirking, Cordelia blushing slightly. 

“Angel and I are friends Harris, not whatever dirty thing you are thinking.” 

“I’m sure you two are more then ‘friends’, you seemed pretty close.” 

“You are gross you know that?” Cordelia says as she and Xander get into a fight, Giles sighing as he goes to make some tea. 

“Well, you two have fun with that. I’m heading home now Willow, see you at the Bronze later.” Buffy says as she leaves. 

It was night by the time Buffy left her house to head to the Bronze, the night wind blowing through her soft blonde hair. The walk to the bronze was short, she could already hear Xander and Cordelia arguing when she entered. 

“Wow, you two really can’t have a peaceful conversation.” She muses, Willow agreeing with her as the two continue to bicker. 

“It’s not me that’s the problem.” Cordelia says, Xander opening his mouth to continue the conversation, when she waves at him. “I’m going to the restroom, hopefully when I get back, someone will have manners.” 

Heels clicking as she walked, she almost screams when she feels strong hands pulling her to the side. Her eyes wide with fear before shifting into recognition as she sees it’s only Angel. 

“Geez Angel, trying to give a girl a heart attack.” She says sighing in relief. 

“I’m sorry Cordelia, I didn’t mean to scare you.” He says softly, Cordelia blushing slightly as she looks him in the eye. 

“That’s a first, last week you were trying to scare me intentionally.” She says cheekily, Angel’s eyes full of concern. 

“You and the others should get home as soon as you can, the Master has sent out a trio of warriors. They’re after Buffy, they’ll go through anyone close to her to get her.” He says worriedly, Cordelia’s heart hammering with fear. 

“Why can’t we have like 3 minutes to ourselves without some supernatural force trying to kill us!” She says annoyed, Angel feeling sympathy for her as the two walk back to the group. 

“I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT!” Xander shouts when he sees Angel. 

“Not now Harris, there is a crisis. Where is Buffy?” She asks. 

“She just walked outside, said that she sensed something was wrong.” Willow says, Angel running to the exit. 

“Okay, now I’m worried.” Xander says, as the trio follow him outside. 

The three of them freeze when they see the three vampires that were trying to take Buffy down, Angel jumping in to help her. With Angel by her side, the fight became a lot easier. The two of them starting to overpower the Three, everything was going so well until one of them grabs a metal picket from a nerby fence and stabs it into Angel’s abdomen. 

“ANGEL!” Cordelia shouts as she sees blood rushing out of the wound, her heart almost hammering out of her chest when Angel’s face shifts into his vampiric one. 

“Oh my god….” Xander whispers out in disbelief, Willow looking like she was going to faint. 

“You’re a vampire?” Buffy asks in disbelief, the confusion allowing for the Three to escape. 

Angel’s yellow eyes stared deep into Cordelia’s soul, before he looks away and makes a run for it. Buffy too confused to move as Angel quickly gets away, Cordelia fighting her instinct to run after him, knowing that it would only make things worse. 

“He’s a vampire.” Buffy whispers, her disbelief taking over. 

“He isn’t a vampire, he’s um just a man-pire?” Cordelia says, trying to break the tension. 

“You knew?!” She snaps back, Cordelia gulping. 

“Um maybe? It’s not that big of a deal.” 

“Big deal?! Cordelia he is a vampire!” Xander yells, Cordelia getting defensive. 

“In case you haven’t seen Harris, he’s been helping us!”

“Yeah, probably to go tell the Master our plans!” He yells back. 

“He wouldn’t do that!” 

“How do you know that?” 

“BECAUSE HE HAS A SOUL!” Cordelia yells, silencing Xander. 

“Vampire’s don’t have souls Cordelia.” Willow says softly, Buffy’s shock turning to rage. 

“Cordelia, you need to forget your little crush on Angel. He’s a vampire, he’s been using you to get to us.” 

“He hasn’t been using me! He was trying to scare me away for ages, he wouldn’t do anything that you are suggesting!” She yells back. 

“I thought it was odd for you to suddenly just ‘join’ our group, you’re an idiot if you think that he likes you. He’s been using you from the start Cordelia, he probably saw an opportunity when you became blind.” Buffy says, rage taking over Cordelia. 

“You know Buffy, for some all-powerful slayer you don’t know anything. I figured out Angel was a vampire while you had no idea all this time. Instead of yelling at me because you are mad that you didn’t figure it out first, you should start to consider that you may not be all that powerful like everyone is saying.” She says turning as she walks away, leaving them in the dark. 

Making sure she wasn’t followed by the others; she quickly runs to Angel’s apartment. Her mind flooded with worry for the vampire, knowing that things will be drastically different from this point onwards. 

Outside of the apartment, she could see that the door was still open. 

“Angel, are you there?” She calls out, gasping slightly as she sees him on the couch pulling out the pike that was in his lower stomach. “ANGEL STOP THAT!” She yells rushing to his side as he lets out a pained groan, his face still in its vampiric form. 

“The wound can’t heal till I get it out.” He says lowly, relief flooding his face once it was fully out. 

“So, it’ll just heal?” She asks, Angel nodding. 

“Not instantly, but it heals quicker than a normal wound.” He says, taking his shirt off to properly see the wound. Cordelia’s eyes widening as she sees his toned stomach, as well as the blood seeping out of the wound. 

“Uh we need bandages; you are going to bleed out everywhere!” She says, her eyes scanning the apartment for any sort of medical items. 

“Cordelia I’m a vampire, I’m not going to bleed out.” He says, his words unheard as she opens various cabinets till she finds what she’s looking for. 

“Aha!” She says, walking back to him with bandages in her hands. “Now hold still ok?” She intrusts as she begins to wrap the bandage around his torso, blushing slightly as she works. 

Angel’s yellow eyes were fixed on her as quickly but carefully wraps the wound, her heart racing with nerves as she looks into Angel’s eyes. His face shifting back to normal as she sits across from him. 

“We have a problem.” He says, Cordelia faking a shocked look. 

“Oh, really? YES, WE HAVE A PROBLEM! The gang just saw you vamp out, Buffy’s convinced that you are using me to get to them so you can spy on them for the Master. I know you were helping Buffy, but you can’t just vamp out like that!” 

“It wasn’t intentional, vampires vamp out when there is lots of blood and also when they are angry. Getting stabbed in my stomach definitely wasn’t a pleasant experience.” He retorts back, before his eyes take a more serious gaze, “You know it’s not true right? That I would never use you like that?” 

Letting out a gentle sigh she says softly, “I know that you wouldn’t, but my word isn’t enough. Angel what do we do? Buffy will try and kill you the next time she sees you, then there are those three guys who are still out there.” 

“I don’t know.” He says, Cordelia expecting him to tell her a detailed plan of how they are going to make this right. 

“You don’t know? We’re doomed.” She groans, Angel placing a cold hand on hers in an attempt to reassure her. 

“I’ll figure it out okay? For now, the best thing you can do is stay away from me.” 

“Oh, we are so not doing this right now. Nope, none of this I’m a big scary vampire that looks like a cat, I’m helping you Angel whether you like it or not. Plus, I’m pretty sure the gang hates me now. Well, Harris already did, and Buffy does more, yeah it’s not looking good….” She rambles at the end. 

“Cordelia, it’s dangerous.” 

“This town is what’s dangerous, isn’t it better I know so I can somewhat prepare myself rather than just have bad things happen?” She says softly, Angel about to try and change her mind when he hears another heartbeat.   
Putting his finger to his lips to make the “sush” sign, he slowly makes his way to the door as a familiar scent fills his nose. Cordelia’s eyes wide with fear at the unknown threat, Angel silent as the dead as he quickly grabs the person lurking outside his door. Eye flashing yellow, Cordelia lets out a sigh of relief when she sees it’s only Willow. 

“Willow, what are you doing here?” She asks, Angel letting her go sensing no threat. 

Willow doesn’t answer the question, instead she stares at Angel with fear. “Um, please don’t eat me?” She says softly, Cordelia trying to hold in the small laugh at what she said. 

“I’m not going to eat you Willow.” He says, Cordelia walking over next to Willow to try and reassure her. 

“Yeah, he’s a veggie vamp. How did you find us Willow, did you follow me?” Cordelia asks, Willow looking down ashamed. 

“Things were kind of heated back there, Buffy’s not handling the news well. I figured you were going to follow Angel and I wanted to make sure that you were alright. Don’t worry, I wasn’t followed!” She says, Cordelia feeling warmth in her chest at how Willow worried for her. Turning her head to Angel, she says softly, “So, you really are a vampire?” 

Angel giving her a small nod, as her heart begins to race harder. Even without being able to hear the heartbeat, Cordelia could see the anxiety rolling off of her. 

“He won’t hurt you Willow, he really is a good vampire.” She says, Willow looking at her unsure. “If he was a big bad scary vampire, he probably would’ve eaten me by now, I mean vampires are always trying to bite me, I must be pretty tasty.” 

“Are you trying to get him to eat you?” Willow asks shocked, Angel just looking at the girl baffled. 

“I’m not eating anyone; you two both know that it’s not safe to be out right now.” He says, Cordelia turning to him. 

“Yeah, but we have you, our big scary vampire to protect us.” 

“I’m a vampire, other vampires can easily get into here, they don’t need an invitation. I’ll get you two home.” He says, Willow’s fear slowly turning into confusion at his actions. 

The three began the walk-in silence, Cordelia trying to break the silent tension by attempting to convince Willow that Angel wasn’t evil. The other having mixed emotions as they arrived at her house. 

“Make sure to stay inside, they’ll go through you to get to Buffy.” He warns, Cordelia waving goodbye as she and Angel get ready to leave. 

“Um wait!” She calls out, stopping the two. “I d-don’t know what to believe about you Angel but thank you for walking me home.” She says softly, Cordelia giving her a big smile as she says another goodbye, Angel nodding. 

Eventually the two arrived at Cordelia’s house Angel about to leave when Cordelia grabs his hand. 

“What you said about those big bad Vamps, it means they can easily get into your apartment right? You’re hurt and could barely take them all when you were fine. You’d be safer staying here the night, no other vamps can get it but you.” She says red faced, Angel about to protest when she pulls him in. 

“I’ll be fine Cordelia; you don’t need to worry about me.” 

“Well, I will worry about you all night if you go back there, so you are staying here okay?” She says, with no room to argue. 

Cordelia gave Angel a quick tour of her mansion like house, before she got changed into her pyjamas. Angel waiting for her in her room as she got changed in the bathroom. 

“The guest room is just a couple doors down.” She says, exiting the bathroom in her short pastel pink pj’s. Angel opened his mouth to protest when she glared at him. “You are staying the night and that’s final.” 

Angel finally giving in to her demands as she sits next to him on her luscious bed, her eyes full of curiosity. 

“How come you know so much about the Master? I’ve never really thought much about it, but you know a lot about him.” 

“My Sire works alongside the Master.” 

“Your Sire? What’s a Sire?” Cordelia asks confused. 

“A Sire is the one who turns you into a vampire, my Sire, Darla turned me. I guess you could say she was a lover of sorts.” 

“So, your ex-girlfriend is with the big bad? Yikes.” She says, Angel nodding in agreement. 

“We were together for decades, but once I got my soul back….well things didn’t end well. The Master is her Sire and they’ve worked together for centuries, that’s how I know him.” He explains

“What were you like as a human? You’re from olden day times, things must’ve been really different back then.” She asks, Angel smiling at her slightly. 

“They certainly were, I used to be called Liam when I was human.” 

“Liam? I feel weird calling you that.” She says

“It’s weird hearing you call me that.” He says, as Cordelia continues to ask him questions about his human life, finding out that he is actually Irish. 

“Why do you sound American then?” She asks. 

“In those days, you didn’t want to stand out. I learnt to talk different so that I could blend in.” 

Yawning softly, she rubs her eyes as she tries to fight sleep. 

“Don’t worry about me Cordy, get some sleep.” He says, Cordelia smiling. 

“You called me Cordy.” 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean too.” 

“No, it’s ok. I like it.” She says smiling still, “Goodnight Angel.” 

“Night Cordelia” He says, walking out of the room. 

The morning rays of sunshine seeped into her room, groaning she finally gets out of bed. Calling for Angel, she hears nothing as she walks downstairs. Fear sprung in her heart at the thought of the Three getting him. Her eyes spotting a note on the kitchen bench. 

*I’m fine, don’t worry. I know you will most likely be mad, but I left your house after you fell asleep. I did another sweep of the area to make sure they were gone; they weren’t anywhere near you or the others. I checked in before Sunrise to see if you were alright. It looks like they are gone for now.* 

-Angel 

“What, no good morning Cordelia sorry I didn’t listen to you!” She says angrily, before letting out a sigh. “I better get ready for school then.” 

She knew that the Slayer Squad wouldn’t be as welcoming today, yet here she was walking to the Library. 

“Morning Gang.” She says with a nervous smile, Buffy glaring with daggers in her eyes. 

“Oh Queen C, has your Dead Boy had enough of you?” Xander asks, Cordelia rolling her eyes. 

“My Dead Boy as you put it, was on patrol last night. Even though the idiot was hurt, he still was out making sure that YOU as well as all of us was safe. Ask Willow, he walked her home.” She snaps back, all eyes falling on the red head. 

“Well um, yeah?” She says shrugging nervously. 

“Willow!” Buffy yells, the other raising her hand in defence. 

“I-I was just checking on Cordelia, you know in case Angel went all grr and ate her. He actually doesn’t seem like a bad vampire, he made sure I was safe.” 

“You didn’t invite him in did you?” Giles asks, Willow shaking her head. 

“SEE! He isn’t a bad vampire!” Cordelia says, Giles looking at her concerned. 

“Cordelia, it says in the watcher diaries that Angelus was one of if not the most dangerous vampire known. Although in recent years there hasn’t been any known activity from him, almost as if he disappeared.” 

“Yeah, that’s because he’s got a soul! Honestly I’ve been trying to tell you this for ages!” 

“Vampires don’t have souls Cordelia!” Buffy snaps. 

“Yeah, well he does! He got cursed with one!” She snaps back, Giles’s eyes widening. 

“Cursed with a soul?” He asks intrigued, Buffy looking at him shocked. 

“Giles, you can’t believe this!” 

“I’m not saying that I do Buffy, but if Cordelia is right this certainly would change things.” 

The rest of the day went by with lots of back and forth about whether or not Angel could be trusted. Unknown to them, as night slowly took over, Darla was visiting the Summer residence. 

“Hello?” Joyce says as she opens the door. 

“Hi Ms Summers! I’m a classmate of Buffy’s and she borrowed one of my books the other day, I’ve just come to get it back.” 

“Buffy isn’t home right now; I believe she is still at the library. Why don’t you come inside and wait till she gets back.” Joyce says, Darla smiling sweetly. 

“Thank you, Ms Summers.” Her eyes flashing gold. 

After spending all day arguing with Cordelia about whether or not Angel was evil, she was more than happy to get home and relax for a bit before patrolling. Opening her door, she calls out to her Mom, hearing nothing in response. 

“Mom?” She calls out again, gasping as she sees her still body on the ground. “MOM!” 

Moaning slightly, Joyce’s eyes flutter open. “Buffy? I think I may have fainted.” 

“Mom, you’re neck.” She whispers, seeing the bite mark. 

“I-I don’t remember what happened, one of you friends came over to get something.” 

“Friend?” Buffy says, feeling rage burn in her believing that Angel had done this to her. Quickly she goes over to the phone and rings an ambulance as well as Giles. 

Willow, Xander and Giles all met her at the hospital, waiting with Joyce as she got settled in. Once she was in, Buffy turned to her watcher. 

“It was him Giles, Angel did this to her. I’m going to kill him.” She says storming out of the hospital, the others watching concerned. 

Giles and Xander went back into the room to check on Joyce, while Willow ran to the nearest phone.

“Hello?” Cordelia says as she picks up her phone. 

“Cordelia, Joyce was attacked. Buffy is convinced that Angel was the one to do it, she’s going to kill him.” Willow quickly says, Cordelia’s heart hammering in her chest. 

Cordelia hangs up the phone as she runs out of her house, hoping she could make it before it was to late. 

As Willow walked back into the room, Giles and Xander looking at her shocked. 

“What?” Willow says, hoping they didn’t notice her going to a phone. 

“Joyce says it was a girl that came over to her house, not Angel.” Giles says, all three of them quickly leaving the room as they try to stop Buffy. 

Buffy was looking everywhere for a trace of Angel, when she sees him close to the Bronze. 

“YOU MONSTER!” She shouts, chasing him inside the deserted Bronze. 

Once the two were inside, she kept her stake out as she started at him with pure hatred. “You tried to kill my mother.” She growls, Angel looking at her confused. 

“Buffy, I’ve never been to your house. I haven’t been invited in.” 

“DON’T LIE! I found her when I got home, she was lying on the ground saying that a ‘Friend’ of mine came over.” 

“Buffy I’ve never been to your place; I didn’t do it. Can’t you see that we’ve been set up here.” He tries to reason, Buffy closing the distance between the two. 

“DON’T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!” Cordelia shouts, her hair messed up and her clothes covered in dirt. 

Cordelia ran around town like a maniac searching for Angel, she entered everyplace she could think of, starting at his house. Along the way, her left high heel broke causing her to fall in a dirty alleyway. Eventually she stumbled to the Bronze, the last place she had to look. 

“Cordelia get out of here.” Angel says, the girl walking straight over to him throwing her broken heel at his chest. 

“This is why I told you to stay at my place, none of this would’ve happened. Now stop trying to kill him!” Cordelia snaps, Buffy not lowering her stake. 

“Everything was going so well till you turned up.” Darla says, her vampiric face on display as her small hands hold two pistols. 

“Darla.” Angel growls, vamping out as he stands protectively in front of Cordelia. 

“Darla? As in your Ex-Girlfriend Darla?” Cordelia says, Buffy’s eyes widening. 

“Ex-Girlfriend?” Buffy asks, Cordelia nodding. 

“Yeah, so blondie over here is the one that turned Angel into a vampire.” She explains, Darla growling. 

“Enough of this, you were supposed to kill him! I left your Mother alive just so you could blame him, what a waste.” 

“You’re the one that bite her!” Buffy snaps back, Darla smirking sinisterly. 

“You two need to get out of here now, I’ll handle this.” Angel says

“How many times do I have to say this till it sticks in your head, I’m not leaving you.” Cordelia says grabbing his hand. 

“Oh? You seem fond about this human Angelus; do you honestly think that she will feel anything for you? That she would accept your true face.” Darla taunts, her yellow eyes widening as she sees Cordelia smashing her lips onto Angel’s, despite the fact he still had his vampiric face. The two engaging in a passionate kiss while Buffy and Darla watched shocked.

“The thing is Darla, I accepted his true face a while ago.” Cordelia says breaking the kiss. 

Darla let out a feral growl as she fires the pistols, Angel using his body to shield Cordelia from the bullets. Once she was out, Angel pinned his Sire by her neck on the wall, Buffy throwing him her stake. 

“Goodbye Darla.” He says, staking her in the heart. 

Cordelia rushing over to him, worrying about all the bullet wounds he just got. Buffy seeing the interaction, finally comes to the realization that Cordelia was right. 

“ANGEL DIDN’T DO IT!” Giles shouts, barging into the Bronze, Willow and Xander following. 

“Kind of figured that.” Buffy says joining them, the group could hear Cordelia scolding Angel for being reckless. 

“Well, I guess Dead Boy is part of the gang now.” Xander jokes. 

After a very long scolding from Cordelia, Angel and her were back at her house. Cordelia saying that he wasn’t going anywhere till all his wounds were healed. 

“There, last one!” She says, letting out a small sigh now that all Angel’s wounds were bandaged. She lets out a small gasp as she hears a rumbling sound, almost similar to a cat purring, but significantly louder. “Do you hear that?” She says, Angel looking at her embarrassed as the noise grows louder. 

“I’m sorry, um vampires make this noise when they are happy.” He explains, Cordelia smiling like an idiot. 

“You’re purring, like a cat!” 

“I’m not a cat.” 

“I knew it from the start! You’re not a vampire, you’re a cat-man!” She giggles, Angel looking down ashamed as the noise grows louder again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi and thank you for reading Chapter 4 of 'Blinded By You' 
> 
> Well, Buffy and the gang finally found out about Angel. The next chapter has to my favourite thing to write so far in this story, it'll definitely be unexpected. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as always let me know in the comments what you though of this chapter~


	5. Body Switcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia and Angel swap bodies

The minute Cordelia came to school the next day, she couldn’t help but tell Buffy and Willow that Angel purred. Willow finding it oddly romantic, while Buffy found it amusing. 

“Your boyfriend purrs, you have to admit it’s pretty funny.” Buffy says with a laugh, Cordelia blushing lightly. 

“We haven’t really talked about the boyfriend title yet, I mean, he sort of is old fashioned.” 

“I wonder if he would court you? Or maybe there is some sort of vampire mating ritual.” Willow rambles, Xander’s eyes widening as he hears their conversation. 

“Mating ritual, what have you and Dead Boy been up to?” He says, Cordelia instantly becoming annoyed. 

“It’s none of your business Harris, and even if Angel and I did some vampire mating ritual, you’re the last person I would tell!” 

“You and Angel did a vampire mating ritual?” Giles asks concerned, Cordelia letting out a frustrated sigh as Willow explains what they were talking about, Xander laughing his head off when he finds out that Angel purrs. 

“DEAD BOY PURRS!!!” He laughs, Cordelia threatening to beat him with her shoe. 

The rest of the day was as uneventful as it could be in Sunnydale, however there had been lots of students not acting like themselves. As the quartet of friends were making their way to class, they were stopped by one of the smart kids yelling at their star quarterback. 

“I DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO ME, BUT GIVE ME MY BODY BACK YOU STUPID NERD!” The student shouted at the quarterback who laughed with his friends, the student in question raising his fist and smashing it into the quarterback’s face. 

More students gathered as many began to chant ‘Fight, Fight’, Buffy breaking through the crowd stopping the fighting. 

“You boys need to calm down.” She says, the belling ringing saving the day. 

“Whatever you did, I will get my body back, you hear!” The nerd shouts, the other smirking at him. 

“That was weird.” Willow says, as the group continued to walk. 

“It’s just the stereotypical nerd vs jock situation.” Xander says, Cordelia opening up her mouth to say something when a girl smashes into her. 

“Watch where you are going!” She snaps back annoyed, the blonde girl keeping her head down as she continued to walk. 

A lot of students were acting out of character, claiming that someone ‘took’ their body. It was already dark by the time Cordelia was ready to leave the school, she had to stay back later because of an English assignment that she was failing. 

“Maybe I should ask Angel for help with this, I mean he is old so he should know about this.” She says to herself as she walks down the dimly lit hallway, no doubt that Buffy and Giles were still in the library. 

“You think you’re better than everyone.” A blonde girl says, blocking Cordelia from existing the school. 

“Um excuse me? I’m trying to get home here.” 

“You always look down on us, you think that you are better because you’re popular, while I’m the intelligent one, boys only look at you.” She says, full of resentment. “I deserve your life, not you.” 

Cordelia felt her heart begin to race as the girl held a silver device in her hand, a red light glowing, causing for all of Cordelia’s body to be engulfed in red. Before she can let out a terrible scream and call for help, Angel is next to her. The vampire having been waiting for Cordelia outside the school. 

The minute the girl saw Angel she ran away, leaving Cordelia glowing red. 

“Angel do something!” She yells in fear, the vampire grabbing her wrist trying to comfort her when everything went black. Both of their bodies falling to the ground unconscious. 

Angel felt something he hadn’t in years, a thump in his chest. Slowly his eyes opened, feeling breathless as he takes deep breaths in and out as the thumping in his chest continues. His vision starts to focus as he searches the ground for Cordelia, his eyes widening when he sees his own body unconscious on the ground. 

It had been over 100 years since he last saw himself, yet he knew that it was his body lying there. He looks down to see Cordelia’s gentle hands where his own rough ones should be, raising his hand to his face, he feels the outline of Cordelia’s soft face. 

“Cordelia.” He whispers softly, gasping slightly at the softness of his voice as he gently shakes his own body.

Cold ice snapped open, Angel’s heart—well Cordelia’s heart leaped in his chest. 

“I can see myself?” Cordelia says confused, letting out a loud gasp as she hears her voice. “What’s wrong with my voice, Angel where are you?” She says as she begins to panic. 

“Cordelia it’s ok, I’m right here.” He says, his words only causing her to panic more. 

“You’re me? You can’t be me, I’m me. Angel why are you me, why do I sound like you—Oh lord.” She whispers, finally understanding what’s happened. A loud thump drawing her attention. She could feel herself swallowing as the sound becomes louder, Angel watching her worriedly. 

“Cordelia?” He says unsure, the girl in question throwing herself onto Angel. Angel in her body unable to hold them up as he falls flat onto the ground. In all of Angel’s years of existing, this had to be the weirdest situation he’s been in. He was literally holding himself, while his body was crying. Yet here he was, holding his body close as Cordelia cries into his shoulder. 

“Angel what do we do?” She whispers

“Hopefully Giles is still here, he’s our best shot.” Angel says as the two stand, Angel’s eyes widening as his ankle rolls, Cordelia quickly catching him. 

“Are you ok?” She asks concerned, Angel looking down at the ridiculously high shoes that Cordelia had on. 

“You walk in these?” He says, struggling to stand straight. Cordelia couldn’t help the small chuckle that left her as Angel struggled to walk, the vampire resorting in quickly taking the death traps off. 

“This is too weird, I mean you’re me and I’m you.” She says,

“Tell me about it, it’s weird to see yourself crying.” 

“It’s weird being you…I’M A VAMPIRE! ANGEL, I’M A VAMPIRE!” Cordelia shouts, fully realising the extent of their body swap.

“It’s going to be okay, Giles will know how to fix this, you won’t have to drink blood.” 

From the look of fear plastered on his body, Angel knew instantly he shouldn’t have mentioned blood. 

“Blood? BLOOD! We need to go to Giles now!” She yells, grabbing Angel’s hand and dragging him down the hallway. 

“Cordelia, you are a lot stronger than me right now.” He says, wincing slightly at how tight she grabbed his wrist. 

“I’m sorry!” She says, loosening her grip slightly as the walk to the library. “Angel, what if we are stuck like this?” 

“Don’t think like that, I promise we will be alright.” He says, moving his warm hand into her cold one. 

Once they finally reached the library, both of them were instantly relieved when they saw that Giles was still here. It seemed everyone was almost waiting for them, Buffy, Willow and Xander all there as well. 

“Well Well Queen C—Dead boy, have you been crying?” Xander says in disbelief, Cordelia wiping her wet checks. 

“I’ve been having a really hard day Harris, I’m not in the mood to deal with you.” Cordelia snaps, tears filling her eyes. Everyone in the room watching shocked as to them, all they see is a very emotional Angel. 

“Angel? Are you feeling alright?” Buffy asks, Cordelia snapping. 

“What about me? This is really hard to deal with!” Cordelia says, Angel letting out a sigh at the confusion of everyone. 

“Cordelia and I swapped bodies.” He says, everyone’s eyes widening. 

“Wait, you’re saying that you are Angel and that Cordelia is in you?” Giles clarifies, both nodding. 

“Are you ok Cordelia?” Willow asks, Cordelia practically throwing herself on Willow. Willow struggling at the weight as she begins to cry. 

“You have no idea how hard this is Willow.” She cries, Willow awkwardly patting her back, which was Angel’s. 

Xander’s laughter filled the room, Cordelia letting out a growl as she lets go of Willow. “What?! Do you think this is funny Harris!” She says, her eyes flashing gold. 

“Cordelia, you need to calm down.” Angel says, seeing how close she was to vamping out. 

Her eyes fading back to Angel’s dark brown, the vampire squeezing her hand reassuringly. 

“Can someone explain how this happened?” Buffy says, Cordelia sitting down while Angel explains the best he can. 

Everyone was silent as they processed the information, Cordelia clinging closely to Angel, her body now a lot larger than his as she towers over him. 

“I don’t know what to do.” Giles says, Cordelia squeezing Angel’s hand tighter. “We will investigate this device and try and find the girl, but for now all I can suggest is that you two stay together.” 

“Angel.” She whispers softly, gaining the vampires attention. “I’m hungry, like really bad. T-there’s too many heart beats in here, I can hear them all.” She whispers scared, Angel understanding instantly. 

Not saying anything to anyone, he quickly leads Cordelia out of the library. The younger trying her best not to listen to her own heartbeat as Angel walks. They were out of the school and making it to Angel’s apartment, when Cordelia’s eyes began to glow. 

“Angel, I’m scared.” She whispers, the vampire feeling guilt that Cordelia had to go through this, something she didn’t deserve too. 

“I’m so sorry Cordelia, you shouldn’t have to feel like this. You’ll be ok, I promise.” He says, his hand wrapped around hers as they walk. 

After what felt like an eternity, they were at Angel’s apartment. Cordelia running inside, her arm ripping the door off the fridge as her yellow eyes instantly go to the blood. Frantically she grabs the bag, tearing into it. Angel freezing as he sees Cordelia frantically sculling the blood in his fridge, he never knew how disgusting it looked. 

Cordelia snapped out of her hunger induced state when she saw the blood on her hands, the younger beginning to hyperventilate even though she didn’t technically need to breathe. Tears leaved her eyes as Angel warmly embraced her, Cordelia clinging to Angel for dear life. 

“I’m so sorry.” Angel says softly, after minutes of silence. 

“Is t-t-this what it’s like for you?” She whispers, feeling so much sympathy for the vampire. 

“It’s easier once you’ve had a long time to deal with it, you don’t have the resilience yet.” He says, Cordelia wiping her eyes. 

“That was really gross, I GOT BLOOD ON MY NEW TOP!” She yells, Angel looking down to see the white shirt he was wearing had blood on it. “You need to shower! I don’t want people to think I smell like blood tomorrow at school!” 

“School?” Angel says dumbly, Cordelia pushing the vampire into the bathroom. 

“Yes, you have to go to school. If my parents find out I’m ditching they would kill me, you have to go to school tomorrow.” She says, Angel feeling his face heat up knowing if he showered, he would see Cordelia’s body naked. Cordelia realising this as well. 

“You need to get that blood off my body, but um you have to keep your eyes closed okay? I’ll clean it off.” 

Angel felt his face heat up at that as he says, “You do realise that you would be cleaning your body with my hand? Can’t we just use a wet cloth?” He says, 

“You’re right, lets um do that.” She says, Angel sighing in relief, as he manages to escape a very awkward moment. 

After some arguing about who should take the bed, both of them ended up lying in it. Cordelia snuggling into Angel, Angel not having the heart to tell her that she was crushing his body. Soon it was dawn, and somehow Angel was getting forced into those death trap high heels of Cordelia’s. 

She went through all of Angel’s clothes till she grabbed a white singlet, getting Angel to tie it up at the front as she forces him into her tight black skirt. Even through all his years as a vampire, getting dressed by someone else in your body was still the strangest experience in his un-life. 

“Now stay still while I put my hair up okay?” She says, as she puts her long brown hair into a high ponytail. 

“Why am I doing this again?” He says, Cordelia sighing as she ties the hair. 

“Because I don’t want my parents to kill me if I miss a day of school. Believe me when I say I don’t want you to go.” 

“I promise that this won’t be forever.” He says, Cordelia sadly looking into his eyes. 

“I know, I just wish everything could be back to normal, you know?” 

Angel nodding as he shakingly stands, Cordelia grabbing one of his leather jackets handing it to him. Cordelia pulled him in as she gave him a big hug, almost as if she would never see her again. 

“This is going to be your first time in the sun in years right? Enjoy it, I’ll be the lurking vampire for the day.” She says, with a forced smile. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay?” He says, although the prospect of being in the sun was truly a miracle to him. 

“Yes! I’ve told you my parents will kill me, go out, eat chocolate! I promise I will be okay! Can’t say I’m happy being a vampire, but it will make me really happy if you go out. I don’t know what it’s like to be stuck in darkness for years, but if I was you, I would want to see the sun again, even if it was just once.” She says honestly, Angel finding himself even more in love with her. 

Angel officially hated high school. Being human and eating food was amazing to do again, to feel the sun on his skin was breathtaking. Yet, in this moment he wanted nothing more than to go back to his dark apartment. 

The looks that male students were giving him were making his stomach twist, it took all of his willpower not to beat them up for staring at Cordelia’s body. Xander was having a field day watching him struggle to walk in the heels. 

“Just because I’m in Cordelia’s body, doesn’t mean I won’t hit you.” He says, Xander still laughing as his wobbles. 

“Leave him alone Xander, at least he is being a gentleman, I don’t even want to imagen what you’d do if you swapped bodies with a girl.” Buffy says. 

“Do you think that lowly of me?” He says, dramatically clutching his chest. 

The two starting a sperate conversation, leaving Willow and Angel to talk. 

“How’s Cordelia?” Willow asks, Angel sighing. 

“It’s hard on her, I wish we could fix this as soon as possible, she doesn’t deserve to suffer.” 

“We will fix it, so don’t worry!” She says encouragingly, Angel seeing why Cordelia liked Willow so much. 

“Look who is dwelling with the losers now, you used to be someone Cordelia.” A girl says, a group of what Angel assumes are popular girls surrounding them. 

“Yeah, can’t believe we used to follow a loser like you.” Another sneers. 

Angel knew that he should keep his head down and not do anything to badly affect Cordelia, but the high heels were driving him nuts and he really was getting pissed off at these girls. 

He really should have stopped himself from punching her, but he really was going insane from Cordelia’s ridiculously high shoes. 

“YOU’RE CRAZY!” She shouts as the group runs off, Xander laughing his head off again. 

“You know what Dead Boy, that was good.” He laughs, Angel feeling slightly better despite the fact he knew Cordelia would go nuts when she found out what he did. 

By the end of the day, Angel was so done with teenagers and their drama. While the others will still trying to fix this body swap problem, he went straight home, worried about Cordelia. 

What he wasn’t expecting was to enter his apartment and see Cordelia in his body shirtless as she looks down at his abs. 

“Hello?” He says unsure, Cordelia looking like a deer in head lights as she begins to babble. 

“I-I-I was j-just you know cooling down?” She tries, seeing Angel wasn’t buying it. “FINE! I was looking at your abs okay? It’s your own fault!” 

“My fault?” Angel says amused. 

“Yes! If you weren’t attractive, then I wouldn’t want to look at them!” She retorts. 

“You find me attractive?” He says cheekily, Cordelia looking away. 

“It’s weird to have you flirting with me while in my body.” She says, Angel’s smiling fading. 

“We will figure this out, I promise.” He says, Cordelia smiling slightly. 

“How was your day as Cordelia Chase?” She asks, Angel freezing as he realises that he has to tell her that he punched someone. 

“You punched her in the face?!” She shrieks, Angel raising his hands in defence. 

“Those heels of yours were driving me into insanity!” 

“SO, you thought punching Harmony in the face was okay?!” 

Angel was about to defend himself when he heard his phone ringing, quickly answering it. Cordelia putting Angel’s shirt back on while he was talking to Giles. Relief flooded his face as he heard Giles saying that they found the girl that did this. 

“They found her Cordy.” He says, Cordelia smile taking over Angel’s face. 

“Finally, we can be back to normal! Let’s go—um Angel, it’s daylight outside… I don’t want to be dust…” She whispers the last part. 

“It’s ok, there are tunnels to the school that we can use.” He says, Cordelia’s eyes widening. 

“Like the sewer? Oh great..” She says with a sigh. 

Reluctantly, Cordelia walked with Angel through the dimly lit pipes. Despite the fact she found it gross, she had to admit it was pretty handy having access to all these pipes. 

Once the pair enters, they see the blonde girl tied to a chair. Xander smiling like he won a gold medal. 

“Good you’re here.” Giles says, Xander still smiling like an idiot. 

“Why is Harris so happy?” Cordelia asks, Buffy sighing. 

“He is really proud of himself for tackling this girl to the ground.” 

“It took skills Buffy.” He says in defence. 

“You guys are all nuts! All I wanted was to get out a book!” She says, Cordelia letting out a deep growl as she storms over to her. 

“Drop the innocent act, I want my body back, and I want it now.” She says lowly, the girl’s eyes widening as her eyes goes back and forth between Angel and Cordelia. 

“You two swapped? I suppose this makes up for me failing.” She says with a smirk, Cordelia’s face merging into Angel’s vampiric one. 

“SWITCH US BACK NOW!” She growls, Angel’s eyes widening as he quickly grabs her back, trying to calm down. 

“Cordelia you need to calm down.” He says, his words not reaching her. 

“TURN US BACK NOW!” She yells, the girl looking at her with pure fear. 

“W-What are you?” She whispers in fear, Cordelia growling as Angel tries to pull her back. 

“Cordelia.” Angel tries again, getting the same result. 

“WE ARE NOT SOME TOYS FOR YOU TO PLAY WITH, SWITCH US BACK RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME I WILL END YOU!” 

Her words finally seemed enough to break the girl as she begins to cry. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry! I just wanted to be popular, please I’m sorry.” 

“How do we switch them back?” Giles asks, the girl’s tears never ending. 

“You can’t, once someone switched there is no way back.”

Those few words broke both Cordelia and Angel’s world. 

Cordelia and Angel were both silent as they sat behind a bookshelf, Giles continuing to interrogate the girl, finding out that one of the boy made this device and was lending it out for $500 a use. 

Cordelia was silent as she rests her head on Angel’s now small shoulder, neither one of them sure what to say. Angel didn’t know how to comfort her, the best thing he could think of was kissing her on the cheek, which he did. 

Out of all of her responses, he didn’t expect her to start laughing. Had he done something wrong? 

“I’m sorry, it’s just. You just kissed yourself.” She said laughing her heart out, Angel himself couldn’t help laughing with her. The stress of everything seeming to leave them as they laughed. 

“It’s so weird seeing yourself with someone else’s eyes.” She whispers, raising her hand, Angel linking them. 

“It certainly is.” He says, the pair falling into a silence until a vibrating sound begins. Cordelia sitting up alarmed as her chest vibrate. 

Angel’s eyes wide as he says, “You’re purring.” 

“Why am I purring?” She says, the noise becoming louder. 

“You must be happy.” Angel says with an amused smile, Cordelia would be a blushing mess if she could blush right now. 

“I’m not happy, it’s just happening! Angel make it stop!” She whines, Angel laughing fondly at her as the noise continues. 

“Hey guys we found—” Willow begins, freezing as she hears the purring. “Woah, you can purr.” She says amazed, putting her hand on Cordelia’s chest—well Angel’s. 

“Angel won’t make it stop.” Cordelia whines. 

“You’re the one purring!” He says, Buffy come around the corner to see what was taking them so long. 

“Woah, vampires can purr!” She says, putting her hand on Cordelia’s chest. 

“EVERYONE STOP TOUCHING MY CHEST!” She shouts, Angel still smiling fondly at her. 

After some more integration, they found out that a group of students were gathering in the basement to do some big switch. To swap a group of people and not just a pair at a time. 

Not wasting any time, they all rush down to the basement, leaving the girl tied to the chair. The basement was full of students, a lot of them students who swapped bodies with someone popular. 

“Didn’t your parents ever tell you not to play with body switching devices?” Buffy says, various of students all looking shocked at them, before they began to circle and guard the device. 

Buffy was easily knocking them out, Angel would be helping her usually, but he didn’t want to injure Cordelia’s body in anyway. It was going really well until one of the girls grabs the devices and uses it to swap bodies with Buffy. 

“BUFFY!” Xander yells, Giles freezing as he sees her body fall to the ground as the switch happens. 

“Cordelia, you have to fight them off!” Willow says, Cordelia’s eyes widening. 

“What am I supposed to do? I can’t fight them all!” She says, Angel grabbing her arm. 

“Cordelia you’re in my body now, you’ll easily be able to knock them all out.” He says, gasping slightly as one of the guys grabs him, easily holding him in place. 

“What are you doing down here Queen C?” He says cockily, kissing his cheek. 

Cordelia began to see red as rage took over, “LET GO OF MY BOYFRIEND!” She yells as she vamps out, and begins going on a rampage knocking out students left, right and centre. 

“Woah.” Is all Willow and Xander can mutter as Cordelia goes into full on rampage mode. 

Angel was speechless as he watched Cordelia knock out all the students in the room, punching the wall before taking a deep breath and calming down. Dusting her hands on her shirt, she walks back over and hugs Angel. The vampire vowing never to piss her off again after seeing what she did. 

Giles and Xander grabbed Buffy and the girl that switched with her while Willow grabbed the device, all of them making their way back to the library. When Buffy gained consciousness, she was a yelling mess at the girl who took her body. After Willow and Giles both had a thorough look at the device, they agreed that it should switch them back without any trouble. 

“Now, I do believe that you and Cordelia need to be touching for the switch to happen. Ready?” Giles says, both nodding as they held each other’s hands tightly. A warmth spreading through them both as darkness engulfs them again. 

Groaning, Cordelia’s eyes flutter open. The chocolate brown orbs snapping open when she sees Angel laying across from her. The vampire slowly sitting up before Cordelia knocks him to the ground, smashing her lips on his. 

Angel kissing her passionately, everyone in the library silent as the two kiss as if no one was there. Cordelia smiling as they break the kiss, Willow whispering to Buffy that it was romantic, Angel easily hearing them. 

“That was one weird day, especially seeing I swapped bodies with my boyfriend.” 

“I’m your boyfriend?” Angel says with a smirk, Cordelia lightly hitting him. 

“Yes dummy, I’m pretty sure friends don’t kiss each other.” 

“No, they certainly don’t.” He says as he kisses her again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi and thank you for reading 'Chapter 5' of Blinded by You. 
> 
> Cordy and Angel swapped bodies, I randomly got the idea to this half way through writing chapter 4 of this story. The next chapter is going back to the 'Canon Re-Write' route, I just couldn't help to add this little bit in. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm not as happy with it as I usually am with my other chapters, still I hope regardless that you liked it. 
> 
> As always, let me know in the comments what you thought about this chapter~


	6. Nightmares {Part 1}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares come to life in Sunnydale

Cordelia and Willow were at the Bronze waiting for the others, this week being a quiet one in Sunnydale. As quite as it could be with only two supernatural events taking place instead of the usual daily ones.

Cordelia’s heart went out to Willow with the whole ‘Cyberbeau’ situation, not that the whole creepy puppet thing was any better either. 

“I still feel like an idiot.” Willow says glumly, Cordelia smiling sympathetically at her. 

“Don’t stress over it Will, there’s a guy out there for you, I know it!” 

“Easy for you to say, you’ve got a boyfriend.” 

“Yes, a vampire who purrs like a kitten.” She says with a giggle, cold arms wrapping around her waist. 

“Would that be me?” He says with a smirk, Cordelia smiling as her boyfriend kisses her cheek. The vampire looking to as he says, “Nice to see you again Willow.” 

“Hey Angel.” She says, still down. 

Cordelia un-wrapping herself from Angel as she whispers, “Go give Willow a hug.” 

“What? Why?” He says confused, the human giving him a small push in her direction. 

“Because I am your girlfriend and Willow’s had a hard time, getting hugged by a hot vampire would cheer anyone up.” She says, Angel obeying her despite still being confused. 

Awkwardly, he wraps his arms around Willow who looks like a deer caught in headlights. 

“Oh lord do you two need help with hugging.” She says with a sigh as the two break the awkward hug. 

“Hello cutie, what are you doing here with these freaks?” Harmony says, glaring at Cordelia. 

After Angel punched Harmony while in Cordelia’s body, it caused even more of a rift between Queen C’ and her old gang. 

“I’m here with my girlfriend and her friend.” Angel says, wrapping an around both Willow and Cordelia. 

His action causing for Harmony to scoff and scurry away with her friends. Buffy and Xander finally arriving at the Bronze. 

“What did we miss?” Buffy says, Willow sighing. 

“Just Harmony.” 

Xander grinning as he says, “I may not like you Dead Boy, but boy was that punch great.” 

It wasn’t long before another supernatural event took hold in Sunnydale, throughout the day mysterious things were happening to the students. In the middle of class, 20 spiders came crawling out of a textbook, Xander suddenly becoming naked in the middle of class, and Giles losing the ability to read. 

“Nightmares are coming to life.” The watcher says in the library, all of them trying to figure how this happened and how to fix it. 

“Do you think it’s the master?” Willow asks, Buffy shaking her head. 

“No, I don’t think he’s responsible for this one.” 

Before the slayer can elaborate, the library doors are slammed open, a freaked-out Cordelia rushing in. 

Instead of the fashionable Queen C, Cordelia was instead dressed as a stereotypical nerd. Thick black glasses standing out on her face, her thick chocolate brown hair now frizzed in two piggy tails. Her flawless white teeth now decorated with metallic braces. Her designer dress replaced with an outfit that you could mistake as one of Willow’s. 

Xander’s laugh filling the library while Cordelia storms over to them. 

“This isn’t funny Harissth!” She shouts, her braces causing for her to have a lisp. 

“HAHAHA, I CAN’T—OH THIS THE ICING ON THE CAKE!” He says with tears in his eyes. 

Cordelia was about to open her mouth to let a series of insults out, when from out of nowhere Angel fell to the ground. The vampire’s body physically smoking as he quickly scatters to the dark corner. 

“Angel!” Cordelia shouts as she quickly rushes to her boyfriend who was covered in burns. 

“Cordy?” He asks confused

“Did anybody order a barbequed vampire?” Xander jokes, Cordelia worriedly looking over at the burns. 

“Are you okay?” She asks, internally cursing at the lisps she had suddenly been given. 

“Toasty.” Angel says, wincing slightly as the burns begin to heal. 

“How did you get here?” Giles asks, Angel looking around the library. 

“Absolutely no idea.” He says, eyes widening as his body is suddenly flung away from her. 

A dome of sorts forming around Cordelia, keeping everyone away from her. 

“Shit, Cordy!” Angel shouts, pounding his arm on the barrier while Cordelia looks around confused. 

“She can’t see us.” Willow says, seeing how Cordelia was calling out to all of them. 

“Or here us.” Giles adds, as Cordelia looks around the room. 

To her, she was alone in the library, all the others disappearing. 

“GUYS! ANGEL!” She shouts, “Where are you guys?!” 

“Do you honestly think that I would find you attractive?” Angel sneers, Cordelia looking up at her boyfriend. 

“Angel?” She calls, about to run to him, stopping when he hears him laughing at her. 

“A pathetic human like you could never be worthy of my affection, scum like you shouldn’t even exist.” 

“Angel, why are you saying this.” She says, her eyes filling with tears. 

“What? You going to cry about the truth?” He laughs, whispering in her ear, “God you make me sick, such a pathetic disgusting excuse of a being.” 

Tears dripping down her cheeks as Angel continues to taunt her, the vampire kicking her legs causing for her to fall to the ground. 

“So weak, it would take merely seconds for me to kill you.” Angel says sinisterly, a loud cracking noise filling the room as some sort of glass shatters. 

“Cordy!” Angel shouts rushing to the crying girl. “It’s not real, it was an illusion.” He says, pulling her into his arms. 

“We need to stop these nightmares now.” Buffy says, Cordelia’s mind trying to process what just happened. 

“I’m going to kill whoever is behind this.” Angel says growling, eyes briefly glowing gold. 

“I just want to wake up from this nightmare.” She whispers in his arms, Angel visibly shaking. 

“Dead boy? You alright there?” Xander asks, genuinely starting to get concerned as the vampire’s shaking grew. 

“Angel?” Cordelia says softly.

“GET OUT OF HERE NOW!” He yells, everyone looking at him concerned. 

“Angel, are you okay?” Willow asks, the vampire letting out a vicious growl. 

“Angel..” Cordelia whispers, the vampire’s face morphing as he growls like a caged animal. 

His growling growing as he pins Cordelia down, Buffy quickly rushing over and flinging the vampire off of her. Angel’s golden eyes feral as he continues to growl, his fangs on display. 

“Okay, I’m going to go on a curve here and say that Dead Boy is pissed.” Xander says, him and Willow slowly backing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi and thank you for reading Chapter 6 of 'Blinded by You' 
> 
> This story wasn't wasn't supposed to be split into two parts, but I ended up splitting because I honestly can barely keep myself together. Sorry it was short, my mental health has been really bad this past week. 
> 
> Thank you again, and as always let me know in the comments what you thought of this chapter~

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and thank you for reading Chapter 1 of 'Blinded by You' 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm really enjoying writing this story. I felt like they had so much potential with blind Cordelia that was wasted, I mean she became blind then she was perfectly fine next episode. It was never showed what happened to her during the time she couldn't see, or how she coped. Hence why I got the inspiration to create this! 
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter in the comments~


End file.
